


Грегору уже шестнадцать

by Duches



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:21:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24215089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duches/pseuds/Duches
Summary: Грегору шестнадцать и этим все сказано!Примечание: таймлайн - между романами «Барраяр» и «Ученик воина»Бета: Касанди, Famirte
Kudos: 3





	Грегору уже шестнадцать

— И что будем делать? — Эйрел Форкосиган изо всех сил держал лицо.

— Эм-м-м, — глубокомысленно протянул Ракоци, — действительно, Грегору уже шестнадцать.

— Да, — кивнул Саймон Иллиан, — и мы не заметили каких-либо… хм… контактов. Обычное поведение.

— Обычное? — пророкотал генерал Форпарадис. — Это вы называете обычным?

Он со всей силы хлопнул по столу красочным журналом. Большегрудая красотка в весьма легкомысленной пародии на военную форму призывно подмигивала с голографической обложки.

— Ну, баба как баба, — заключил кто-то с другого конца стола и тут же поправился, бросив взгляд на графиню Форкосиган, скромно сидевшую чуть в стороне: — То есть женщина. Я недавно у своего такой же конфисковал.

— И вы считаете это нормальным? — взревел заслуженный генерал.

— А что там внутри? — оживился министр информации. — Извращения какие-нибудь?

— Не подозревал, что ты любитель клубнички, Мэтт, — не преминул уколоть коллегу министр юстиции.

— У меня полон дом пацанов в пубертатном периоде. От тринадцати до восемнадцати. Что ты хочешь. Горничные с ног сбились, каждый день меняют постели. Такого добра, — он кивнул на журнал, — под каждым матрасом навалом. Так что если внутри только… хм-м… дамы с развитой грудной клеткой, то все нормально.

— А если дамы с дамами, то вообще зашибись, — донесся громкий шепот со стороны секретарей. — Ой!

Очевидно, кого-то излишне разговорчивого просто ткнули локтем в печень.

Саймон посмотрел на Эйрела. У милорда регента слегка дернулся мускул на щеке. Графиня была невозмутима.

— Тут не просто фотографии, тут еще и письма… — Форпарадис схватил журнал со стола и потряс им в воздухе. — Вот тут, на шестой странице… «Я — красивая брюнетка восемнадцати лет. Мое тело горит и изнывает в ожидании тебя. Приди и подари мне наслаждение. Мой комм…»

— Ну пусть придет и подарит, — вступил в дискуссию граф Фортала, — в конце концов, нашему будущему императору уже шестнадцать. Когда мне исполнилось шестнадцать, мой отец отвел меня в заведение мадам Лили. Ах, какие у нее были девочки.

— Заведение мадам Лили уже полвека как закрыто, старый ты дурак. — Свен Форбреттен, бывший глава Генштаба, был приглашен на совещание как советник нынешнего главы. — Мой водил меня в «Четыре жемчужины». До сих пор работают, между прочим.

Эйрел посмотрел на Иллиана:

— Откуда он знает?

Саймон пожал плечами.

— Выясним, — вполголоса пообещал он.

— Не надо. — Эйрел не соразмерил громкость, в результате регента услышали все присутствующие.

— Не надо, так не надо, — обиженно прогудел Форбреттен. — И вовсе незачем так орать.

Ракоци хмыкнул:

— Давайте уже ближе к цели совещания.

— А в чем, кстати, цель? — поинтересовался министр иностранных дел. — Решить, кто поведет императора к проституткам и куда именно? Так?

— Нет! — опять взревел Форпарадис. — Надо осудить развращенное поведение нынешней молодежи.

— Эк, старикана разобрало... — Секретари, пользуясь всеобщим галдежом после заявления генерала, развлекались, как могли. — Ну да, поди забыл, когда на бабе в последний раз был.

Эйрел закрыл лицо ладонью. Графиня закатила глаза и вздохнула.

— Эйрел. — Вкрадчивый тон Ракоци заставил регента мгновенно собраться.

— Нет! — сразу сказал он. — Мой отец никуда меня не водил. Я как-то сам справился, знаете ли.

Графиня Форкосиган тихонько хихикнула.

— Да ладно, что, во дворце горничные закончились? — проворчал лорд Форбонн.

— Ну знаете ли, — взвился управляющий дворцовым хозяйством, — у меня не бордель тут, в конце концов! Мои служащие глубоко порядочные…

— Монастырь Фораронберга, — никак не могло угомониться секретарское крыло.

— ...девушки. Можете поинтересоваться у Иллиана.

Иллиан кивнул, не отрываясь от блокнота, в котором усердно что-то черкал. Эйрел скосил глаза — Саймон любовно, во всех деталях, вырисовывал последнюю модель плазмотрона, поступившую на вооружение в СБ.

— Осудить и прекратить! — Форпарадиса было невозможно сбить с намеченного пути.

— Так! — с места встала графиня Форкосиган. — Господа, я хочу вас уведомить, что скачковый корабль с Грегором, Анри Форволком и еще парой молодых людей подходящего возраста в данный момент движется к Колонии Бета. Я подарила своему воспитаннику визит в Сферу. Думаю, что после этого все вопросы, связанные с сексуальным воспитанием вашего императора, отпадут сами собой.

За столом повисло тяжелое молчание. На стороне секретарей кто-то завистливо вздохнул.

— На этом предлагаю наше заседание считать закрытым, — бодро вступил регент.

— Сфера? Что такое Сфера? — обратился к своему адъютанту генерал Форпарадис. Тот покраснел и замялся.

— Барраярцы! — вздохнула графиня Корделия и выскользнула за дверь. Дальше пусть эти мужланы разбираются сами.


End file.
